Shihuko Soujiro
"Staring at the galaxy through a crack in the door" Para disfrutar plenamente del artículo se recomienda escuchar de fondo el tema personal del rolero "Blinded by light". Shihuko Soujiro (しふこ・そうじろ, Shifuko Soujiro) ''es el primer rolero en haber obtenido la clasificación de S-Rank y el único invicto hasta el día de hoy. Fue el rolero más poderoso de Akatsuki Org pero desertó de la organización en busca de sus ambiciones personales, convirtiéndose así en su principal antagonista. Personalidad Soujiro es un rolero sumamente carismático y amistoso. Sabe uitilizar los matices más atractivos de su personalidad para influenciar a otros roleros y manipularlos, de modo que cumplan con los objetivos que él mismo les ha impuesto. Los roleros que han interactuado con él hablarán de lo seductora que resulta su personalidad, conscientes o no de los límites que tiene su simpatía, pues además es uno de los roleros más temerarios de su época y el que tuvo la menor consideración con el resto de sus compañeros a la hora de alcanzar sus objetivos. El lado más obscuro de Soujiro tiende a resaltar cuando es enfrentado directamente, incluso si se trata de una persona por la que siente aprecio. Aún así Soujiro, en ocasiones, ha mostrado tener un lado permisivo y tolerante con roleros con quienes tiene amistad. Soujiro muestra gran aprecio por otros roleros que demuestren tener una notoria inteligencia, cultura o sabiduría, ya que al ser un rolero orgulloso de su pragmatismo considera las habilidades de otros roleros merecedoras de su cobijo, si éstas son suficientemente altas. Además de su extraordinaria personalidad, Soujiro es un rolero sumamente racional y pragmático. Es capaz de moldear sus emociones y sentimientos con suma facilidad, interrumpirlos o descartarlos, dependiendo de la circunstancias. También es un maestro sofista. Dado a que es un rolero con una inteligencia muy superior a la media le resulta fácil utilizar falacias muy elaboradas para justificar la validez de su acciones frente a otros roleros, quienes al no poseer el mismo nivel de astucia, aceptan la aparente elocuencia de sus acciones incluso a pesar de la crueldad de sus métodos. La admiración que provoca con su inteligencia sumada a su magnética personalidad lo convierten en uno de los roleros más peligrosos que existen. Pese a ser un rolero con un poder descomunal, Soujiro ha accedido a ayudar a otros roleros sin pedir nada a cambio, como cuando defendió la vida de una rolera de bajo rango enfrentándose al entonces dirigente de Nisshoku. Soujiro es un rolero ambicioso que despierta desconfianza en roleros que ostentan un puesto de liderazgo. Ha participado directa o indirectamente en todas las organizaciones de rol creadas por ex miembros de AK Org. En algunos casos Soujiro actuó como una agente del cambio, destruyendo los fundamentos de organizaciones o retando a su líder a entablar una guerra de campo abierto. Dado el nivel de su poder ninguna organización fue capaz de resistir las acciones de Soujiro, impedirlas o desviarlas. Nisiquiera otros S-Rank han podido persudiarlo de actuar de cierta manera una vez que ha decidido tomar acción. Sin embargo, Soujiro tamibén ha sido fundador y co-fundador de varias organizaciones de rol que en su momento acumularon un poder inigualable, como lo fue Nisshoku. En toda ocasión que Soujiro participó en rol sus aportes fueron esenciales para el desarrollo más adecuado de un grupo o un rolero, y fue uno de los roleros más deseados para reclutar a proyectos de rol. Habilidades y Poderes (EN CONSTRUCCIÓN) Soujiro es un rolero que evalúa a sus oponentes en todas las áreas de las que tenga información, incluyendo su vida personal. También le otorga un gran valor a la información y suele utilizarla antes de entablar un combate con la intención de desmoralizar a sus enemigos. También disfruta de utilizar a otros roleros para resolver sus propias peleas, incluso si requiere de mayor tiempo y esfuerzo. En varias ocasiones ha edificado roleros para que peleen contra sus enemigos o rivales, especialmente al enfrentarse a otros S-Rank. A pesar de que Soujiro es el rolero por el que fue inventado el rango de S-Rank, él ha asegurado que su poder excede ese rango y no se considera a sí mismo dentro de esa clasificación. Es innegable que su poder aún tiene sombras grises, dado que ningún rolero lo ha presionado lo suficiente como para revelar los límites de su capacidad de combate. Su habilidad para la batalla es tal que ningún rolero ha considerado suficiente enfrentarlo en un combate 1 contra 1 para derrotarle, e incluso un rolero creó una organización cuyo único objetivo consistió en la destrucción de Soujiro. Ha demostrado ser tan fuerte como para derrotar en combate directo a cualquier otro S-Rank ileso. Si bien existe sólo un S-Rank que podría ser la excepción, el desenlace del combate terminaría a favor de Soujiro. El aspecto más temible del poder de Soujiro es su capacidad para igualar y en ocasiones superar a otros roleros que son famosos por una característica en especial que han desarrollado al grado de ser extraordinarios; en el caso de la velocidad por ejemplo, superó a Arma Silver, quien tenía fama de ser el rolero más veloz que existía en AK Org antes de enfrentarse a Soujiro. Su estrategia e intelecto rivalizan con las de Ziegel Muveriffa Loki, y su poder de combate superó al de los líderes de varias organizaciones, tales como AK Org y la Organización Yagyu, así como ser uno de los mejores entrenadores de rol que existen. Si bien un rolero será otorgado con el rango de S-Rank tras masterizar un área del rol, el reclamo de Soujiro de no pertenecer al grupo de S-Rank podría ser cierto dada su masterización de casi todas las áreas del rol de combate. Es probablemente el mejor luchador conocido y el único que ha derrotado en batalla a dos roleros S-Rank. Historia (EN CONSTRUCCIÓN) Un tiempo después, Loki se presentó ante Soujiro ofreciéndole una alianza que decidiría el destino del rol. Gracias a este encuentro proliferaron muchas organizaciones posteriores como Konoha Revolution, Soul Society, e incluso una nueva y más poderosa Akatsuki. La colaboración entre Soujiro y Loki dentro de estos grupos, dio lugar a la mayoría de los grandes roleros que están actualmente en activo, como Tenshi o Gallendral Scarte. Durante esta etapa, Loki y Soujiro se declararon hermanos de rol, fundaron el clan Shihuko y se esforzaron por dejar patente su superioridad respecto al resto de roleros con los que tenían contacto, llegando a sobrepasar a antiguas leyendas como Uchiha Itachi, que fracasó en un intento de recuperar su poder volviéndose el primer líder de la nueva Akatsuki. Por último introdujeron por primera vez en su rol importantes mejoras, como foros, un sistema de economía y tiendas, misiones, un mapa mundi que daba pie a un rol más social y continuo. Incluso si había sido alcanzado un tiempo de paz y estabilidad que perduró considerablemente, los objetivos de Loki y Soujiro volvieron a chocar. Ziegel desertó de la nueva Akatsuki y convenció a Uchiha Itachi y Phill de que se unieran a su causa. Juntos protagonizaron una serie de ataques que terminaron con la destrucción de la organización, liderada en ese momento por Soujiro. De inmediato los dos Shihuko se declararon la guerra el uno al otro prometiendo eliminarse de una vez y para siempre. A este conflicto que duró meses, se le conoce como “El Conflicto de los S” o “La Gran Guerra S”, por ser la primera vez que dos S Rank se enfrentaban tan abiertamente. Como estrategias principales, Soujiro forjó una alianza con los Ishin Ishii con el fin de neutralizar las relaciones que su enemigo Loki había establecido con Templar’s Alliance, una organización de antiguos yagyu. Por otro lado, manipuló a Tensuke para ganarse su obediencia y utilizarlo como arma. El conflicto no se resolvió hasta que pasaron 4 largos meses. En esta etapa Soujiro incluso llegó a confabular con Uchiha Itachi en un intento de dejar a Loki sin aliados peligrosos, pero decidió desistir por la dudosa lealtad del rolero. La batalla final fue un uno contra uno en el que Soujiro logró derrotar a Loki. A partir de ese momento las cosas se calmaron entre los dos y decidieron seguir su camino intentando no obstaculizarse entre sí. El último movimiento de Loki tras la batalla, fue liberar a Tensuke del engaño en el que estaba atrapado. Al darse cuenta de que Soujiro le había utilizado, el Tensuke juró vengarse. Peleas Mayores Estadísticas Trivia Soujiro encontró el rol por casualidad de manos de Phill, quien le ofreció un puesto en AK Org. Incluso si su rango en AK Org era Chunin, él ya superaba a los Jonin de la organización y llegó a volverse el maestro de Phill en combate. Quotes ''"¿Y éste es el gran Manji Yagyu? Te felicito por crear un mito tan grande con un talento tan pequeño." ''Soujiro tras derrotar a Manji Yagyu. ''"Me traicionaron, y temerosos de mi poder, me exiliaron. Sufrí humillaciones y me escondí en la oscuridad." ''Soujiro a Jiraiya tras abandonar AK Org. "''Tenéis una sola misión: destruir Akatsuki Org." ''Soujiro dándole una orden a los Otonin. ''"Si no puedes confiar en mi, dime, ¿en quién puedes confiar?" ''Soujiro a Tensuke. ''"Usa todas las estrategias que quieras." ''Soujiro enfrentándose a Loki. ''"Subestimas a los que consideras inferiores a ti. Pero no olvides que ellos pueden ver el mundo desde abajo y tú no." Soujiro a Loki. ''"¿Crees que tu Organización me detendrá? Aquí estamos y todavía no te han defendido." ''Soujiro enfrentándose a Galendrall.Category:S-Rank